pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Trespasser
|image = |givename = |breach = August 10th, 2013''Pacific Rim'Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero@TravisBeacham July, 28, 2013 |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 302 ft (92m)Trespasser Stats: ''Pacific Rim: The Mobile GamePacific Rim - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer |weight = 2700 tons |speed = 7 |strength = 5 |armor = 4 |target = San Francisco SacramentoPrologue News clippings Oakland |jaeger = None }} '''Trespasser is the first Kaiju to emerge from the breach and attack humanity. It attacked San Francisco on August 10, 2013, and over the course of six days, it destroyed three cities in a thirty-five mile wide path of destruction, before it was finally killed by the United States military and British Royal Air Force. Biology Trespasser was measured to be 302 feet tall (92 meters), and weigh 2700 tons. Trespasser's hide was thick and protective, and could withstand almost any type of conventional weapon. Trespasser emits an orange bioluminous glow from inside its mouth. History Trespasser's approach to the city is marked with a 7.1 earthquake, followed shortly by its rise from the water near the Golden Gate Bridge. It destroys the bridge and everything on it, proceeding to cut a massive path of destruction through San Francisco, Sacramento, Oakland and the numerous surrounding cities. Conventional weapons used by the US military, assisted by the Royal Air Force, did nothing to penetrate the hide of the creature. The fight against Trespasser lasts for six days before the military would finally resort to using three nuclear missiles to kill it.Travis Beacham: How many cities were nuked in total?Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization The three missiles killed Trespasser, but at the expense of Oakland, much of the Bay Area, and all of those living there. Aftermath Shortly after its death, the military gathers its remains and put its skull on display for the public. Trespasser's attack is thought to be an anomaly by the general public; however, six months later, a second Kaiju emerges in Manila.Pacific Rim Because Trespasser’s attack occurs before the formation of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, when established, the Defense Corps is unable to determine its category class from its corpse after the creation of the Serizawa Scale.@TravisBeacham, July 18, 2013Travis Beacham: @Tekk999 They aren't sure about Trespasser. It was before the category system, and the nuke that killed it badly damaged its remains. Once its remains are removed from the area, Oblivion Bay, a graveyard for destroyed Jaegers, is established in Oakland.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Trivia *Scunner and Knifehead use the same basic CG body as Trespasser in Pacific Rim.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters *According to Travis Beacham, "Axehead" (commonly spelled Axe-Head) was a nickname, referencing the look of the Kaiju, before it was given the name Trespasser.Travis Beacham: Exactly right. Yep, it's name in the canon is Trespasser. "Axehead" was the look's nickname.@TravisBeacham *Axehead is also the name for Trespasser in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Kaiceph, the Kaiju that attacked Cabo San Lucas in Mexico, was originally thought to be the remains of Trespasser after the Pacific Rim official facebook posted an image describing it as Trespasser.Pacific Rim: Official Facebook pageFirst Kaiju Named Trespasser! *According to the prologue of Pacific Rim, Trespasser's attack destroyed the cities of San Francisco, Sacramento and Oakland. However, Travis Beacham states that Trespasser attacked San Francisco, Hayward, San Mateo and San Jose.Travis Beacham: Did Trespasser attack Sacramento? *Trespasser appears in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game and Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game. *NECA's Pacific Rim Series 3 line will include a Trespasser figure.@NECA Twitter: Trespasser a Series 3 Figure *It appears much bulkier in the video game than in the movie and can run on all four legs. Gallery Notes References Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju